


A Murder Needs Love Too

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Rides With Strangers (Video Game), Scrutinized (Video Game), Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreaking, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Admirer, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Tanner kidnaps Luna Youngman to kill herBut a little thing she does causes him to give love..another try after facing a bad heartbreak at the age of 18He doesn't tell anyone about what he done since that would get him in troubleBut as Luna spends more time with him..she learns why he kept her alive
Relationships: Adam/Clint Edwards, Female Noir | Ayana Armstrong/Male Noir, Tanner (Scrutinized)/Luna Youngman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had..so I'm expending it since my mind could be documented! Yay!!
> 
> (8/14/20)

Luna looked over her computer going through files to get more info on people in town

She yawned tired but kept her eyes on the screen not moving

She opened the cameras and saw nothing in her yard but a cat. The woman stretched her arms out and stood up to make herself a cup of coffee

The sound of the coffee machine ran as she waited for her black coffee to be done

The woman yawned again when she finally took the coffee out,She took out some ice cubs and placed two in it to cool it down,she took a sip and smiled

Luna sat back down in her seat and went back to work. Her hair was in her face but she tried to not notice it for the most part,Luna heard something from behind her which caused her to stand up and run towards it

She opened the closet,and saw nothing,"Get a grip Luna..you just need 5 more..relax.." She said rubbing her eyes tired. The woman looked down her hallway and saw someone come out her bedroom

"Well, this is awkward." He came running towards her and tackled her down

Luna looked into his eyes in fear

"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon."

He then injected her with a serum in a syringe

Luna awoke from the drug and found herself in a chair in front of another chair,their were rows of weapons that looked like they were used to hurt someone

That someone being her now

The woman turned her head as the door opened showing that same man from before

"Hello Luna,great to see your awake! Now we can begin." He said walking towards her,"Who are you? Why am I here?" "Well first off, I'm Tanner. Second off, I'm going to kill you." Luna looked at him as he grabbed a knife

Tanner held the knife to her face ready to cut it,"Don't worry, everything will be over soon." He said his face almost touching Luna's

Luna had to think of something before she was killed,the only thing she could think of made her sick

She closed her eyes and quickly kissed him(This is how the dream went)

Tanner looked at her in utter shock seeing his lips touch hers. He moved back and dropped the knife

"Well..that was..unexpected.." He started to pace,"But..why would you kiss me..unless you-" Tanner smiled looking back at Luna

"Today is your lucky day Miss Youngman! You are about to experience greatness!"

Tanner untied Luna from the chair but kept her hands tied,he picked her up and walked out the room

Luna tried to get out of his grasp but Tanner didn't let her go

Tanner walked her up some stairs and it happens to lead to a house,a kitchen

Luna struggled more as she screamed for help

But the man kept walking until he opened a door,the door led to a bedroom that seemed to be his

That's when Luna learned what he was really going to do to her

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as Tanner placed her on the bed. He only laughed and got on top of her,"Don't worry..it will be quick.." Tanner said lifting her face looking into her emerald green eyes as he gave a kiss to her

  
Luna groaned as she finally opened her eyes to the darkness,she sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms out. The woman looked down still a bit dizzy. That's when she noticed red/purple bite marks on her arm and chest

She covered her mouth finally figuring out what happened that night,Luna looked around and learned she wasn't in her house..but in someone's room. That someone came into the room with a tray of food

"Morning Luna. I made breakfast." Tanner said walking in with a tray of pancakes,bacon,sunny-side up eggs,and apple juice. He sat beside her and placed the tray on her lap. The woman looked at him in disgust,"You..You-" "Oh no! I didn't do anything like that,that would get me in so much trouble. No, I just bit your skin to give you the impression I slept with you." Luna turned her head

"Be glad I didn't. And also be glad I made breakfast,I don't usually cook so feel lucky. Now will you please eat?" Luna looked at the tray and picked up the fork,"Be lucky I'm hungry." She said taking a bite out the pancakes. Tanner smiled watching her eat his cooking,"How long are you planning to keep me here? Til I get sold?" Tanner sat up and cleared his throat,"No. I plan to keep you. But not to sell you." Luna looked at him confused

"Then why keep me?" "Don't worry about it! Now you have permission to go anywhere around my house but note that I planted traps and locks on all the windows and doors. I've allowed you to watch TV,be on the computer that I've locked on incognito so you can't alert anyone,you can't go outside but can see outside but nobody can see you. That's all you need to learn Luna." The woman swallowed the food,"Where do I sleep?" Tanner laughed,"I thought you liked it on my bed?" "No." "Ok ok. I was joking,I made you a bedroom that's across the hall from mine."

Luna took a bite out the bacon,Tanner stood up and looked at the clock,"I should get to work. I'll be somewhere." He said patting Luna's head,"Enjoy." He walked out the room leaving Luna alone

She sighed taking another bite

"TANNER!" The male ran into the room in front of his boss,"Yes sir?!" He asked standing in front of him

"If I'm correct,you gotten rid of Luna Youngman? Killed her?" Tanner nodded,"Good. Now I need you and Kidnapper to take out the _trash_ I had to deal with. I would throw it away myself but I'm too busy." Doll Maker said taking out a clip-bored and looking through some notes

Tanner sighed and turned his back,"Oh and son?" Tanner looked back

"I love you." "Yeah..love you too.." He said walking away sounding a bit less joyful

Luna looked around the house she would have to be in for god knows how long. The bedroom she was sleeping it was good,the kitchen had a lot of food and the TV worked very well. But she didn't touch the computer yet,she wanted to wait a bit longer til she used it

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV where it showed the news talking about her disappearance


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner and Doll Maker have a little chat while Kidnapper is standing around eating gum
> 
> Luna is trying to find a way out but risking her life at the process

Tanner and Kidnapper grabbed the now lifeless corpse of a female and dragged her outside

The bald Russian man looked up at his fellow worker

"So..your old man-" "I don't want to talk about him."

Kidnapper stayed silent

The body was disposed of and now found it's new home in a trash can being taken over by bugs

"Why does he make you work-" "I said I don't want to talk about him." Kidnapper stayed quiet again

The male with brown hair held his hands behind his back looking ahead

The male with no hair walked with his hands in fists towards the building they worked in

Doll Maker went through some files about recent female missing cases and found one that belonged to a female with long brown hair,he opened it and read what was inside

"босс,we're back." Kidnapper said entering with Tanner following behind

"Good Good. Here,Kidnapper,have this,I don't know what it is so you use it." Doll Maker threw the pack of gum towards the Russian man,"Yay!" He said taking a stick and chewing it

"Now Tanner-" "I went through all the files on my desk and brought them to you." "Not all of it son." Doll Maker presented one that belonged to Luna Youngman

He got up from his desk and walked over to his son who looked afraid almost but kept a serious look

"Miss Youngman was found missing at her home but not found dead. You said you killed her,where is the body?" Kidnapper looked at the younger male as he stayed silent. Doll Maker tapped the ground and sighed giving him the file

"Is the body hidden? Then I suggest you tell me." Tanner sighed,"Yes..I hid it.." "Really? Where?" "It's at my house in my basement..I was..keeping it.." "Really?" "Yes sir." His father started to chuckle

"Tanner..you're not a good lair. Tell me,where is she?" Doll Maker asked sternly,Tanner stayed silent,"You know..you remind me of your mother. She wouldn't open her DAMN mouth when I ask her to talk!" He yelled throwing the file on the ground from his son's hands

"Отец сын драма.." Kidnapper said taking another gum in his mouth

The older man took in a deep breath and smiled

"Listen son,how about I go over for dinner? And if you show me Youngman's body,then you get a week off of work. How does-" "NO!"

The room went silent

"No?" Doll Maker asked,"I mean..I don't think you should..I mean..I don't think that would be good at the moment.." "Why? You have something you don't want me knowing?" His father looked at him seriously

"Wait..no..you mean-" Tanner sighed and nodded,"Ah-ha! My son finally found someone! What a day this is!" Kidnapper looked at him in surprise,"You have a Подруга?" "Yes..?" "Well I must come over now! I have to meet this lady who met my Tanner! Oh if your mother saw you now!"

"DAMMIT!" Luna screamed trying to open one of the windows but got shocked in return,she groaned and walked back towards the kitchen grabbing a spoon to test something

She walked towards the window and threw the spoon towards the window,it bounced with the electric shock and stabbed itself in the wall above her head,"Where the hell did he even get that much energy?!" Luna yelled confused

Luna took the spoon out the wall and threw it on the counter,the woman with brown hair sighed throwing herself on the couch trying to think of other ways to escape

But her thoughts were ruined when the door opened and Tanner walked in

"God dammit! Why?!" He screamed throwing a bag on the counter,Luna looked at him confused

"Ok..Luna..I need you to do something for me-" "Like hell I'm doing anything-" "Do you WANT to be turned into a sex doll?!" Luna stayed silent,"Ok. Listen my dad is coming over for dinner and I need you to do two things for me."

"Ok?"

"I need you to put this wig on and say your my girlfriend." "Why?" "Because he knows your not dead! If he sees you here then he'll hate me and kill you! I DON'T want you to be turned into a sex doll..I heard it was painful." 

Luna tapped her finger and sighed

"Fine..this is the only favor I'm doing for you." She said taking the bag he thrown on the counter and walking towards the bathroom

Luna walked out the bathroom the red wig on,"Happy?" Tanner looked over,"Looks convincing! Now do you know how to cook?" "Yeah." "Sweet! I need you to cook this!" Tanner pulled up a recipe for a casserole of some sort,"I think I can make this.." She said taking the phone and looking closer,"Yeah I need my phone back." He said taking it back

"What am I supposed to follow-" A book was thrown down,"Cook Book." He said rushing downstairs,"Ok...?"

A knock was heard and the door was opened

"Tanner! My boy!" Doll Maker said hugging his son which made him very uncomfortable,"Now..where is she?" He asked looking around

"In the kitchen cooking.." "Ah! Already got the woman working eh? Ha!" Tanner gave a slight chuckle and followed his father in

"Abby..um..this is my dad." Luna looked over and tried not to retort in anger,"Nice to..meet you.." She said shaking his hand

"She's quiet the beauty! Where did you find her?" "Oh..I met her at a cafe.." Luna noticed his very uncomfortable attitude around his father

Doll Maker rubbed his hands together looking at the casserole,"I..um..hope you like it.." Luna said trying to sound happy,he took a bite and nodded,"She's an amazing cook! Where was she when I met your mother?" He laughed taking another bite. Tanner didn't respond and just ate the dinner. Luna also started to eat

"So Abby,why would you be with my son?" "I guess he's..interesting and caught my attention.." "Did he tell you his job?" Luna swallowed her food,"Um..he told me..he worked at a..um..store.." "Really?" "Yeah.."

Doll Maker chuckled,"Did he tell you what I do?" Luna cleared her throat with some water,"He told me..you make dolls?" "Why yes. I make dolls. For..older kids of course." "Well..that's interesting.." Luna said scratching her arm

"Well it was nice to meet you Abby. I hope to meet you again." Doll Maker said shaking her hand again,"Yeah..see you soon." Luna said giving a smile,"Oh and Tanner?" His son looked at him,"Don't forget." "I won't." His father smiled and walked away

Tanner sighed and took the plates,"I'm not putting this thing on again. It's annoying." Luna said removing the wig and throwing it away. The male washed the dishes and walked towards the couch where Luna sat

"Mind explaining what the hell that was?" She asked,Tanner sighed,"That's my dad. He goes by Doll Maker..I don't want to talk about him." "Fine. Keep me in the dark.." Luna said scratching one of the marks on her skin that still weren't going away


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Edward is on the case of Luna Youngman's disappearances but he was distracted when Adam calls him

Clint opened a box that had some files he got from the deep web and placed them on his computer desk,he opened one that was from Luna Youngman and read what was inside

Most of it was about her childhood,her upbringing,and her life now

Then he took the other file and opened it

This one was about her kidnapping,some say you could see the kidnapper in her camera view

Clint walked over to his computer and hacked his way into Luna's security system,he done it many times before,but not with her of course..more like with murders and suspicious people

Once he was in the cameras,he re-winded the time on the live feed and caught a glimpse of a man in a white suit walking up to her house

The man paused the frame and move the image in a bit

The male had brown hair..white skin..and what seems to be brown eyes

"That was easy.." He said taking a screenshot of the male,but that's when he noticed something..something that made the gears in his brain turn

He pulled up the image and looked up a website he told himself he would stop visiting

The both males looked the same

"It has to be a coincidence..they couldn't possibly be..related.." Clint said denying that statement

That's when he got a call from a number he hasn't heard from awhile

"Hey Clint! Hows the job?" Adam asked sounding happy

Edward tapped the table annoyed

"Oh..right..you hardly talk to anyone. So I'm guessing your job's going well."

"Anyways. I heard a certain woman went missing,got any info about that pal?" "Don't _fucking_ call me that." "Still hurt about Amelea? It was business pal."

"And for your information..I DON'T give out info to anyone..especially YOU!" Adam groaned on the other line,"I'm sorry ok?" "You killed someone!" "I didn't 'kill' anyone. That was the Noir,and they killed millions so..you got that wrong."

Clint scrolled his mouse to the 'X' button

"Oh come on Clint! Let's put the past behind us,let's be friends again!" The investigator rolled his eyes and lifted his finger

"Don't hang up on me! Can we talk this out?!" 

Clint hang up

He sighed and blocked Adam's number before going back to work on the case

* * *

Adam groaned backing away from his computer,"Nothing?" The male Noir asked,"He isn't saying anything..so I'm guessing he's far in her case." "Do you know what happened to her?" The female Noir asked,"Yes. Doll Maker said she was killed by his son."

"Wait..he has a son?" "Don't worry about it. You two go to Clint's apartment and get the info out of him..and give him this card." Adam handed the female the note that was pink,"What-" "Don't open it."

The Noir ran out the door to get to the apartment

Adam picked up his phone and dialed in a number

"Hello Adam,did you contact your friend?" "He hung up..he still isn't over the fact I revealed my true job." "What a shame." "Don't worry. He won't learn what happened to Luna,what are you planning on doing to her corpse?"

Doll Maker looked over the lifeless body of a woman with brown hair and green eyes,it wasn't Luna but she almost looked just like Luna that it was believable

"I can't make her into a doll since she's dead,I should have told Tanner to keep her alive,I might sell her to some cannibal since the meats still fresh." He said checking the corpse

"Well I hope that goes well sir. Good luck sir." "Good luck with Mr Edward." Adam's boss hung up

Adam looked out into the city with a blank stare,but a smile did end up crossing his face

The Noirs stood in front of Clint's door

"You go through the back and I'll get the front." The female said,her husband nodded and ran towards the exit

She knocked on the door holding a knife behind her back

Clint got up and looked through the peep hole

He backed up and grabbed a bat that he kept near his door ever since the Amelea incident that he keeps blaming himself for her dead

The back window opened letting the male Noir walk in holding a knife,Clint hid behind the wall as he approached

But then he remembered one thing that he though he told himself to do ever since the murder of Amelea,to lock the damn door

The woman pushed his down presenting the knife on his neck

"Good work honey." The man said to his wife

Clint stared at the two in hatred

"Now..tell us,what do you know about Miss Youngman?"

"I don't know anything about her! All I know is that she was kidnapped by a guy in a white suit!" The male and female duo looked at each other

The male walked over to his desk and grabbed the files

"We'll be taking these. Have a nice day Mr Edward." The male said walking out the apartment,the female took out the pink letter and gave it to Clint before following her partner

The investigator sat up from the ground and grabbed the letter that was addressed to him from Adam

In disgust,he tore it and walked back to his desk

The words that the latter had was hard to read now

But a simple heart was at the end of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! Yay!
> 
> Found Clint!
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Efx92WpWsAAL4fB?format=jpg&name=large


	4. I messed up..I suck..

Luna has pale blue eyes..not emerald green eyes like I described..the concept art says it all

I wouldn't have know..just gotta clear that little problem that wasn't a problem to begin with but I have to be extra


	5. A Family Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner's family basically minus his mom since I can't find anyone in the universe that matches anything
> 
> Besides who would want to date The Doll Maker besides The Grandma?(Rides with Strangers)

**Tanner Shipman**

**Age:23**

**Birthday:March 23**

**Born:1992 in New York**

**Gender:** **Male**

**Eye color:Brown**

**Hair color:Brown**

**Works with his father by kidnapping woman(in some cases men) and giving the bodies to him. He was raised by his father ever since he was 10 when his mom left with his twin sister**

**He's been heartbroken multiple times but one day it hurt so much he refused to ever love again**

**To hide his true feelings,he smiles in a eerily manner**

**He is the older twin by 4 minutes**

**He would kill anyone who hurts his sister or the one he loves**

****

**Elora Sliverman(Formally Shipman before the divorce)**

**Age:23**

**Birthday:March 23**

**Born:1992 in New York**

**Gender:Female**

**Eye color:Brown**

**Hair color:Brown**

**Works at a company that her boyfriend got her,but she doesn't enjoy it that much**

**She misses her twin after her mom took her away from him,** **Her mom kept her away from them to get her to forget but it never worked**

**She's the younger twin**

**She believes in other worldly beings since her boyfriend convinced her they were real** ****

**Michael Shipman(Aka Doll Maker)**

**Age:67**

**Birthday:?????**

**Born:1953 in Lubeck,Germany**

**Gender:Male**

**Eye color:Brown**

**Hair color:Black(turned gray)**

**Born into a abusive family,he grown a hatred and disliking to woman and doesn't really respect them**

**When his daughter used to live with him,he would abusive her so his wife divorced him and left him taking their** **daughter**

**He taught his son to treat everyone he meets like trash since they were,which broke him**

**He now runs a powerful company that's hidden from the world**

**???? Silverman(Formally Shipman before the divorce)**

**Age:??**

**Birthday:?????**

**Born:???? in Hamburg,Germany**

**Gender:Female**

**Eye color:Blue**

**Hair color:Brown**

**She left her husband taking her** **daughter with her and changing her name**

**Was diagnosed with cancer and died Monday April 23rd 2016**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a slow day with inspiration so this is the result


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner get a call from someone he hasn't heard from in years
> 
> That same night,Doll Maker gets a visit from a member of his family that he almost forgot about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Rides with Strangers cancelled? I'm not getting an answer

Tanner finished sweeping the floors of the basement after hours of cleaning,he was always a sorta neat freak keeping things clean

He pushed the broom to the wall and walked back to the house

Luna was sleeping in the room he provided for her and had the impression he was gone. The male opened the fridge to get something to eat,that's when he noticed half the food was going expired

"Damn it..guess I have to go shopping.." He said taking the already expiring food,he was still in a cleaning mood anyways

But as he cleaned the fridge..for the 5th time this week,he was interrupted by his phone ringing

Tanner didn't even bother checking the ID when he picked it up and answered

"You've reached the number of Tanner Shipman. What can I help with?" **(His last name wasn't reveled so I took the name off of Harold Shipman)**

A woman was on the other line who sounded sad

"Hello..um..the hospital gave me this number..I was trying to find..my twin..our mom died..so I need to tell him..I haven't seen him since we were kids.." Tanner was still cleaning not really caring,"Who are you? I think you got the wrong number."

"My name is Elora Silverman..I'm sorry for bothering you sir.." Tanner stopped cleaning knowing that name from somewhere

"When was the last time you saw your twin?" "When we were 10. He has brown hair,brown eyes,and fair skin."

"I'm sorry..but I don't think I know anyone of that description." The woman sighed,"Ok..thank you.."

Tanner looked at the caller ID and saved it,he placed his phone down and went back to cleaning

Doll Maker was going through some files of some potential victims,that's when the door opened,"Evening sir." Noir said,"What is it?" The man asked annoyed

"Someone wants to talk to you.." She said opening the door even more..letting a girl with brown hair enter

The man looked in shock at the face of someone..he thought didn't live anymore

"E..Elora?" He said getting up from his desk and approaching her,"Hey..dad.." She said giving a slight uncomfortable smile

He smiled walking up to her,"It's been forever!" Doll Maker said holding his arms out,the brown haired female ran up and hugged him

"It has..mom kept me away for a long time.." Elora said scratching her neck,"Ah yes,where is your mother?" Doll Maker asked looking around. The female sighed taking her phone out,"That's why I'm here dad.."

She showed him the report

"Mom died this morning. The cancer was unable to be treated in time,I need to tell Tanner and I wasn't able to get his number. So I need his address." Elora said sternly

The man smiled at her,"You know..if your mom didn't take you..I could have shown you how to hack to get someone's address." "Mom said that what you do is bad..and that's why she took me away father."

"Ah..you get it from your mother!" Doll Maker walked over to his desk and took out a file,"Here. This is all his facts,down to what he does everyday." Elora grabbed it,"I'll return-" "No no. Keep it hun. You'll need it."

Before Elora could leave,Doll Maker said something that would stick with her

"Come back when you want to join the _family_ _business_."


	7. Well..it's been awhile hasn't it?

**So**

**I haven't made a chapter for this fic..in awhile**

**As an apology, here's an alternative universe where Luna gets brainwashed into joining the family business!**

**(Non cannon to this story)**

Luna Youngman hummed a tune as she chopped up veggies for a meal, in the kitchen with her was a child chewing on a plastic teething ring. She looked at him and pat his dark hair, she walked over to the pot and put them into it watching it boil

Tanner walks in with a smile on his face,"Hello my beautiful bride." He says kissing her cheek,"Evening Tanner. When is the family coming?" Luna asks,"Any moment now. Elora said they were caught in traffic." Luna nodded stirring the pot. The brown haired male walked over to his son and lifted him up into the air

"Whose my little ankle bitter? It's you! You're the little ankle bitter!"

Soon, a knock came from the outside of the home. Tanner opened it and it was the whole family

"It's so great to see you again Elora!" He says hugging his twin,"It's been forever Tanner!" She says with joy in her tone, Elora's boyfriend squeezed through holding a tiny gift,"So Tanner, is your kid old enough to hold a controller? Cause I got him a controller to play Mario kart." Carol said scratching his beard,"He doesn't even know how to speak yet."

The dungeon master groaned placing the box on the TV stand,"It's fine honey. I'm sure he'll love it when he's older." Elora said kissing his cheek,"If you break her heart, I WILL break your legs Mr Carol." Doll Maker grumbled under his breath walking inside holding a tin foiled pan,"We made mashed potatoes!" The female Noir yelled with her husband walking in behind

"I'm not the type to celebrate blagodareniye, but I can make an exception.." Kidnapper says walking in with Adam and Clint following behind

Everyone took their seats at the table. Luna brought out the food and laid them all down for everyone to get some,"Wow Luna! This looks amazing!" Adams announced,"Yes. It looks wonderful." Clit says looking deadly at the food,"Thank you, I worked hard on it."

The whole family/business ate away at their plates and talked about many things regarding their lives,"She should be here next week!" Female Noir said with a smile,"Aren't you afraid? I mean, Tanner was terrified when Issac was born." Elora asks,"No I wasn't! I was happy!" "You don't cry when your happy, unless your name is Carol." Doll maker said biting into the turkey,"Speaking of me. Show them honey."

The woman held her hand out showing a shiny ring,"You two are getting married?!" Tanner yelled in disbelief,"Congratulations!" Male Noir yelled with his wife clapping,"Zamechatel'no!" The kidnapper cheered,"When are you two getting hitched?" Adam asks,"We haven't decided. But I would like a wedding in spring." Elora hugged Carol's arm

Luna smiled at everyone as she fed her son but she caught a glare from Clint, she looked at him with a smile which made him looked away

**That's all I got. Expect an actual chapter..sooner or later..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great Thanksgiving day


End file.
